Erklär es mir
by Balinese
Summary: Wer sagt, dass es einfach ist, seine eigenen Gefühle zu erkennen..? (Y+N)


Erkär es mir  
  
WeißKreuz FanFiction Disclaimer: Nein, auch nach 2 ½ Jahren der Ergründung dieser Serie kann ich immer noch keinen mein Eigen nennen *sniffles* (Yo-tan oder Schu würden mir ja reichen... ^.^). Also gehört auf jeden Fall alles dem Herrn Koyasu, Frau Tsuchiya und Co. Warnungen: Angst, dark, ein ganz ganz wenig Lime, und natürlich Shonen Ai ^_- Pairing: Yohji + Nagi und anders rum ^^ (jaaaahaaaa, erwartet in Zukunft mehr Schwarz von mir ^__^) Kommentar: Tut mir leid, dass ich schon so lang nichts mehr geschrieben habe, aber da waren ein private Umstände, die mich meiner Kreativität beraubt haben und ich glaube, dass auch Glühen seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hat *schauder* Außerdem geht ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle die Leute da draußen, die mir so schön fleißig Kritiken (so viel gute *snüff*gerührt sei* danke!) geschrieben haben *mal schnapp und alle durchknuddel* Und wer sich fragt, wann es mit Nightwish weitergeht, keine Angst, ich habe auf jeden Fall vor diese FF zu Ende zu bringen (bin ja gerade erst am Anfang). Aber kennt ihr das, wenn irh ein Bild im Kopf habt, mit allen Einzelheiten? Wunderschön? Und ihr versucht es aufs Papier zu bringen und es sieht nicht mal halb so schön aus? So geht es mir im Moment mit Nightwish. Ich will diese FF zu einer meiner besten machen und irgendwie will mir das im Moment einfach nicht gelingen. Widmung: Ich widme diese FF meinem Kaaron-Engelchen (bzw. Nagi ^^). Hab dich so lieb und ich bin so froh, dass ich dich kennengelernt habe!  
  
Aber jetzt erstmal auf zu neuen Taten ^.^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
  
Erklär es mir  
  
Zitternd. Ob vor Kälte, Angst oder Anstrengung. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht wegen einem bisschen von allem. Die Augen weit aufgerissen. Trüb. Glänzend. Fast schon panisch auf der Suche nach möglichen Feinden. Zurückgezogen in einer kleiner Seitengasse, um sich für einen Moment der trügerischen Ruhe der Sicherheit zu ergeben. Das schwarze Gefieder zersaust und wenn man genauer hinsieht erkennt man den Grund, warum er nicht wie alle anderen seiner Art oben in den Lüften schwebt. Irgendetwas, seien es Artgenossen, eine Katze auf der Jagd oder herzlose Kinder, die nicht verstehen, was sie da taten, haben ihm die langen schwungvollen Schwanzfedern ausgerissen. Ihm die Fähigkeit des Fliegens und damit jegliche Möglichkeit zum Weiterleben genommen. In wenigen Tagen wird er vor Hunger sterben, falls er nicht vorher anderen Jägern zum Opfer fällt.  
  
Warum hast du mich hierher geführt? Oder sollte ich besser fragen - "Warum bist du mir gefolgt?" Hattest du die letzte Minute deinen Blick nur auf den zitterenden Vogel einige Meter vor uns gerichtet, so ruhen diese kalten Augen doch plötzlich auf mir, als du meine Gedanken ausspricht. Ich weiche deinem Blick nicht aus. Wieso sollte ich auch? Weil ich die Antwort nicht kenne?  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Schließlich hat man lange nichts mehr von euch gesehen und dir dann plötzlich auf offener Straße zu begegnen... da wird man schon neugierig, warum ihr so lange nicht mehr aktiv ward." Ist das die Wahrheit? Ja, vielleicht. Schließlich war Schwarz wirklich seit längerer Zeit inaktiv und man trifft auch nicht jeden Tag einen von ihnen in der Öffentlichkeit. Ach, und deswegen bin ich dir gefolgt? Dahin wo du mich in Ruhe töten kann, ohne dass es zu sehr auffällt? .... ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Wenn du meine Unsicherheit bemerkst hast, tust du auf jeden Fall gutes daran, es nicht zu zeigen. Du wendest dich nun völlig von dem verlorenen Tier ab und stehst mir direkt gegenüber. "Neugierig also?" Du glaubst mir nicht. Wie könntest du, wenn ich mir nicht einmal selber glaube. "Und wieso sollte ich dir sagen, was wir vorhaben?" Deine Stimme ist gleichgültig und die ganze Situation scheint dich eher zu langweilen. Der Gedanke erscheint merkwürdig, wenn man seinem Feind gegenübersteht. Aber letztendlich wissen wir beide, dass du mir unter normalen Bedingungen überlegen bist. "Wegen bloßer Neugier lässt du dich also einfach von einem deiner Feinde in eine mögliche Falle locken. Ist dir dein Leben so wenig wert?" Wieso fragst du mich das?  
  
"Nein, das nicht. Mein Leben bedeutet mir viel, selbst wenn ich zwischendurch vergesse, wieso. Es gibt genug Dinge, die mich am Leben bewahren."  
  
"Und die wären?" Ein spöttischer Unterton klingt in deiner Stimme mit.  
  
"Vieles. Wertvolle Erinnerungen, meine Freunde -" Ein kurzes Funkeln erscheint in deinen Augen, doch innerhalb eines Augenblicks ist es schon wieder verschwunden. "oder meine Aufgabe-" "Du meinst deine Aufgabe als Killer?  
  
"Als jemand, der anderen Leben nimmt und das angeblich für das Gute in dieser Welt?" Du hälst es für lächerlich. Nur zu verständlich, oft genug habe ich selbst daran gezweifelt. Wie kann man Gutes tun, wenn man über anderer Leute Leben richtet? Du gibst mir keine Zeit für eine Antwort, sondern sprichst gleich weiter. "Wenn du das so siehst, woher nehmt ihr dann das Recht, uns als schlecht, böse zu bezeichnen? Ihr tötet genau wie wir!"  
  
Ich hatte dich nicht so gesprächig in Erinnerung, es scheint dir nah zu gehen, oder? Auch wenn du es nicht zeigen willst. Ein paar Jahre als Privatdetektiv machen sich doch bezahlt. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, als sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen stiehlt. Deine Antwort darauf ist ein nur noch kälterer Blick. Können diese Augen auch andere Emotionen zeigen...?  
  
"Erkennst du nicht den Unterschied zwischen unserern Absichten? Ihr tötet, um euch selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, wir dagegen kämpfen dafür anderen zu helfen!" Du schaust mich weiterhin mit dieem kalten Blick an. Ob ich es schaffen könnte, dass dort auch etwas anderes zu sehen ist außer diesem Hass und... dieser Hoffnungslosigkeit?  
  
"Traurig zu sehen wie du anscheinend wirklich daran glaubst. 'Dafür kämpfen anderen zu helfen' ... wie edel. Du verschwendest keinen Gedanken daran, dass ihr andere dadurch bloß ins Unglück stürzt, vor dem ihr andere beschützen wollt?"  
  
Meinst du, daran habe ich noch nie gedacht?  
  
"Dass ihr nur wie Marionetten seid, die auf Befehl töten?"  
  
Wie oft saß ich auf dem Dach des Hauses und habe Stunde um Stunde damit verbracht darüber nachzudenken.  
  
"Du erzählst mir das alles nur, um es dir selbst einzureden..."  
  
Langsam kommst du einen Schritt auf mich zu.  
  
"Weil ihr keine andere Wahl außer diesem Leben oder euren Tod habt?"  
  
Noch ein Schritt.  
  
"Weil du selbst nicht daran glaubst!" Erst als du direkt vor mir steht und ich deine blauen Augen trotz des Größenunterschieds direkt vor mir sehe, merke ich wie du mich mit so wenigen... aber so wahren Worten völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hast. Rein aus Reflex, dass mir ein Feind so nahe steht, will ich einen Schritt zurück machen- aber es geht nicht. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Als ich dich wieder ansehe, kann ich meine Panik darüber wehrlos zu sein nicht verbergen... und das erste mal seitdem ich dir heute begegnet bin, sehe ich so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf deinen Lippen. Doch keinesfalls ein Lächeln welches ich mir bei dir wünschen würde, sondern ein dunkles, fast schon grausames Lächeln.  
  
Immer noch sind wir nur wenige Zentimeter von einander getrennt und in der kalten Luft spüre ich deinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut umso deutlicher.  
  
"Du kannst nicht weglaufen, Balinese..." Ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet, aber dieses Funkeln in deinen Augen gefällt mir nicht. "Ich habe Recht mit meinen Worten." Keine Frage, denn du weißt die Antwort schon.  
  
Ich kann meine Augen nicht mehr von deinen abwenden. Es ist als ob du nicht nur meinen Körper, sondern auch meinen Geist fest unter Kontrolle hättest.  
  
"Bist du nicht langsam müde davon, dir etwas vorzumachen? Dieses, dein Leben lebenswert zu nennen?" Obwohl du soviel jünger und kleiner bist als ich, scheindt du in diesem Moment auf mich herab zu blicken. Du genießt diesen Augenblick. Genießt mir meine Illusionen zu rauben, diejenigen, die du schon so lang aufgegeben hast oder gar nie hattest?  
  
Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen... "Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass mir viel am Leben liegt. Sicher, das Morden gehört nicht dazu, aber es gibt so viel, warum gerade dieses Leben für mich so viel bedeutet."  
  
Die Worte scheinen an dir vorbei zu gehen, du erkennst nicht wie ernst es mir ist. "Glaubst du wirklich daran? Oder ist das nicht nur Wunschdenken? Ein Versuch dir dein Leben schön zu reden-""Nein!"  
  
Diesesmal bin ich es, der dich unterbricht. Ich sehe die Überraschung und auch Verwirrung in deinen Augen, sie verraten sehr viel über dich, wenn man ihre Sprache einmal lernt.  
  
Dass ich dir ins Wort falle, war nicht vorgesehen, aber ehe du eine Chance hast etwas dagegen zu sagen, rede ich weiter. "Das sind keine Illusionen, das ist die Realität. Die anderen sind schon Grund genug, dass ich dieses Leben auch genießen kann."  
  
"Die Anderen? Wieso sollten sie dir so viel wert sein? Ihr wurdet als ein Team zusammen gestellt... mehr nicht! Ihr tötet miteinander, das ist alles!"  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht. Wenn man so etwas mit anderen durchlebt, wächst man dadurch auch zusammen. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten ein solches Leben zu führen: erstens, man schließt sich mit den anderen zusammen oder zweitens, man bleibt für sich allein. Einen Mittelweg gibt es da nicht." War es gerade an noch an seiner Stelle ein spöttisches Lächeln zu zeigen, so liegt es nun auf meinen Lippen. "Wenn du dich für das zweite entschieden hast, tust du mir leid."  
  
Sehe ich da so etwas wie Unsicherheit in deinen Augen? "Und was ist, wenn du deine sogenannten Freunde nicht mehr hast? Das kann in unserem Beruf schnell passieren. Ist dieses Leben dann für dich vorbei?"  
  
Sag mir, warum glaubst du nicht an dieses Leben? "Dann bleibt mir jeder neue Tag, jede Erinnerung-" "Erinnerungen woran?" "An meine Freundschaft zu ihnen. An die Dinge, die ich vor ihnen erlebt habe, an die, die ich geliebt habe-" "Liebe?!  
  
"Daran glaubst du? Wo gerade du weißt wie dunkel diese Welt eigentlich ist?"  
  
Die ganez zeit hat sich keiner von uns von der Stelle gerührt, stehen so dich aneinander, dass es kaum nötig war unsre Stimmen zu erheben, doch bei diesen Worten scheint deine Stimme nur noch leiser zu werden.  
  
"Alles auf dieser Welt hat sein Gegenstück. Schatten das Licht. Schwarz das Weiß. Hass die Liebe. So viel das eine vernichten kann, so viel kann das andere auch wieder heilen."  
  
Unverständnis spiegelt sich auf deinem Gesicht wider, und plötzlich scheinen alle deine Gefühle von deinem Äußeren wieder verschwunden zu sein... Sag mir, was fühlst du?  
  
"Nicht alles kann geheilt werden. Narben werden immer zurück bleiben, egal was man verspricht!" Enttäuschung? Ist es das, was du fühlst? Oder ist es Angst? Ängste kann man nur überwinden, wenn man sich ihnen stellt...  
  
"Wenn man sich ihnen stellt?"  
  
Was...? Habe ich das vorhin laut gesagt? Und das erste mal seit du deine Augen heute auf mich gelegt hast, wendest du sie wieder von mir ab. "Geh! Ich sehe keinen Grund für diese Unterhaltung, also verschwinde!" Gehen? Ja, ich merke, dass ich mich wieder bewegen kann, dass du deine Kraft wieder zurückgezogen hast.  
  
Ich sehe dich noch einen Moment stumm an, wie du dort, den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, stehst, will dann aber deiner Aufforderung nachkommen und gehen, als mich plötzlich jemand am Arm festhält und das nächste was ich spüre, deine Lippen sind, die auf meinen liegen...  
  
Als du dich wieder zurückziehst, meine ich für kurze Zeit ein Lächeln auf deinen Lippen zu erkennen. "Ängste kann man nur überwinden, wenn man sich ihnen stellt..." Sobald du diese Worte selbst für mich kaum hörbar, so als du dich davor fürchtest sie auszusprechen, in mein Ohr geflüstert hast, bist du auch schon verschwunden und das Hallen deiner Schritte auf dem kalten Beton geht schon bald im Lärm der Straßen unter...  
  
Und ich bleibe zurück... wieso bin ich dir gefolgt? Wieso...?  
  
Abschließender Kommentar: Jaaaaa, ich weiß, die FF wirkt ziemlich flach und erscheint daher nich so doll (*seufz*), aber eigentlich entspricht genau das meiner Absicht, da sie aus Yohjis Sicht geschrieben ist und er sich ja gar nicht seiner Gefühle für Nagi bewusst ist (darum geht's schließlich), kann ich diese ja auch nicht ausführlich beschreiben, weil er sie ja sonst bemerken würde.... ich hoffe, das hat man jetzt verstanden ^^;;  
  
Yohji - Balinese  
  
20.05.2003 


End file.
